The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea arborescens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCHA1’. This new Hydrangea was developed through a breeding program at Mills River, N.C. ‘NCHA1’ originated as an open pollinated (F2) seedling from H. arborescens cultivar ‘H2005-045-061’ (unpatented) that was grouped in an isolation block with full sibling plants of the same parentage.
The first asexual propagation of ‘NCHA1’ was carried out in June 2006 by rooting stem cuttings at Mills River, N.C., USA and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in North Carolina over a two year period. ‘NCHA1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 2,500–4,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCHA1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for. ‘NCHA1’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.